


Виньетка-3

by ka_mai



Category: Death Note
Genre: Gen, POV First Person, Vignette
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ka_mai/pseuds/ka_mai





	Виньетка-3

Я выучил много бесполезных деталей и две важных вещи (совершенно в них уверен, хотя никак не могу понять).   
Первая: ни одно из знаний не священно. Все животные равны. Всё, точка, продолжения не будет.   
Когда нет ничего, что _дороже_ , нет и ничего, что _дорого_.   
(И они ещё спрашивают, чем мне так не нравится Ниа!)  
Вторая: мания на тактильные ощущения. Он практически всегда выражает эмоции не мимикой, а движениями рук. Порой мне интересно, что будет, если отрубить ему кисти. 

Третья (относится опосредствованно): это из-за Ниа мне снится, что я ослеп.   
Не могу понять, но уверен: слепота - безукоризненно белая.


End file.
